M. Bison
Shadaloo |birthdate = April 17 |status = Sealed |fightingstyle = Lerdrit |kipower = Psycho}}Master Bison is a video game character and primary antagonist of the Dragon Fighter series, first appearing as non-playable final boss character in Dragon Fighter II: The World Warrior and Dragon Fighter II Turbo, then as playable final boss character in Dragon Fighter II Hyper Fighting. He is a self-imposed dictator and megalomaniac seeking world domination. Biography Concept M. Bison and his design were inspired by Washizaki ("Eagle Cape"), a villain from the manga and anime Riki-Oh; and Yasunori Kato, the antagonist from the fantasy film, Tokyo: The Last Megalopolis (aka Teito Monogatari). Personality M. Bison is an archetypal villain motivated by his own self-seeking interests and lust for absolute power through world domination. He is a diabolical, ruthless, contentious, argumentative, foul-tempered, egocentric, arrogant, traitorous, manipulative, and unforgiving dictator who seeks to rule the world with an iron fist whilst also being universally regarded as the greatest and most powerful martial artist of all time, and will readily destroy anything or anyone who dares to stand between him and his shady goals. Possessing a vast ego and a god complex, Bison is physically incapable of feeling empathy for others and even takes pleasure in watching people suffer at his hands, never feeling a shred of regret or remorse for the numerous atrocities that he has committed. Bison's sadism is reflected in his iconic smile; a very wide grin that exposes not just all of the teeth but even the gums. In many ways, Bison's characterization is comparable to the clinical diagnosis of a real-life psychopath. He occasionally refers to himself in the third person and displays a twisted sense of humor, as well as a "business before pleasure" attitude. As the founder and leader of Shadaloo, M. Bison uses as many illegal methods as possible to achieve his destructive and barbaric goals, ranging from drug trafficking and arms dealing to terrorism and illegal human experimentation. He is not above using coercion by force and brainwashing to convert skilled martial artists to his cause, and has even cheated death and returned to wreak havoc not once, but at least twice. While demanding absolute loyalty and obedience from his subordinates, M. Bison considers them as mere pawns rather than human beings, and tolerates his henchmen only as long as they serve his dark ambitions, displaying his complete disregard for human life. For the same reason, he offers to spare others' lives on the condition that they pledge their undying loyalty to him. Unsurprisingly, he has earned the eternal enmity of many other Dragon Fighter characters for his malevolent and sinister nature. Of course, he usually does not care and tends to consider his numerous enemies as mere nuisances. Category:Playable Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Dragon Fighter II: The World Warrior Characters Category:Dragon Fighter II Turbo Characters Category:Dragon Fighter II Hyper Fighting Characters Category:Dragon Fighter III Characters Category:Dragon Fighter III Evolution Characters Category:Dragon Fighter V Characters Category:Super Dragon Fighter V Characters Category:Dragon Fighter VI Characters Category:Dragon Fighter VI: Great Honor Characters Category:Dragon Fighter VI: Great Honor's Revolution Characters Category:Dragon Fighter VII Characters